Triangulo Amoroso
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: "Te amo,pero hay un problema" "¿Cual?" "Le gusto a mi hermana" "¿Y ella te gusta?" "No lo se, pero recuerdo ese beso... ese beso con mi propia hermana. Yo le gusto, no la quiero decepcionar"/ MikuxLenxRin/ WARNING: INCESTO /Hay 2 Finales: RinxLen/MikuxLen
1. El incio

_-¡Rin, compréndelo, eres mi hermana! -_Grito Len agarrando de los brazos a la mencionada

_-¿Y? ¡Tú me gustas, y me tomo mucho tiempo decírtelo!_ –Grito la rubia llorando desesperadamente

Rin sentía como sus brazos tomaban un color rojizo por la fuerza en que la agarraba su hermano

-_Rin… Es incorrecto… _-Dijo Len soltándola

_-¡No me importa!... Yo te quiero –_Dijo la rubia hundiéndose en el pecho del rubio

-_P-Pero Rin…_ -Dijo el chico dejando correr lagrimas por sus mejillas- _Piensa en como viviríamos… la gente no nos aceptaría…_

_-¡No me importa lo que piensen los demás! ¡Te amo, te amo, TE AMO! -_Dijo la rubia llorando con más fuerza y dando pequeños golpes al pecho de su compañero

_-No… _-Dijo Len apartándola_\- Lo siento, está mal –_Comento el chico antes de retirarse de la sala

_-Len… ¡Pedazo de idiota!_–Dijo Rin antes de taparse la cara con ambas manos y desmoronarse en el suelo- _No me dejes sola…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. AÑO DESPUÉS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**-**__¿Y qué haremos hoy, Miku-chan?_ –Dijo Len sonriendo mientras se tomaba de la mano con la chica

-_Hmm…. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?_ –Dijo la chica de coletas haciendo las mismas acciones del rubio

-_Jeje, lo que tú quieras_ –Dijo Len tomándola de la cintura y encerrándose en un beso con ella

Así es, el famoso rompecorazones Len tenia novia, la hermosa Miku Hatsune era la afortunada, bueno, ambos se sentían afortunados.

Cualquiera que los viera dijera que son la pareja perfecta.

-_Oye Miku ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a mi casa? Anoche hice pastel con Rin y quiero que lo pruebes_ –Dijo Len separándose y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera

-_Claro, Len _-Dijo la chica sonriendo, pero de pronto, cambio su rostro_-… Oh no… ¿Rin está en casa? –Dijo Miku algo preocupada_

-_Si esta… _-Dijo Len suspirando- _Diablos…_

-_No entiendo por qué no le cuentas... Sé que ella está enamorada de ti… pero… me lo confirmaste hace un año… ¿Cómo sabes que aun te quiere?_ –Dijo Miku confundida

-_No lo sé… ¡Pero eso no importa! _–Dijo Len abrazando a Miku y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno- _Soy feliz contigo… y si Rin realmente me quiere lo comprenderá _

_-Len… _-Susurro la chica de cabello aguamarino antes de devolver el abrazo_\- Yo también soy feliz contigo_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-_Len, tengo sueño_ –Bostezo una rubia abrazándose al mencionado y posando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno

-_Te dije que no debíamos ver ese maratón de 4 horas_ –Dijo bostezando Len mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Rin hasta llegar a su espalda

-_Es que se veía muy divertido_ –Dijo Rin abrazándose más fuerte de su hermano

_-Pero no lo fue_-Dijo Len posando su cabeza sobre la de Rin

-¿_Cómo qué hora es?_ –Dijo la chica antes de cerrar sus ojos

-_No me quiero parar de este sofá solo para mirar el reloj-_Dijo Len bostezando

-_Deben ser las… ¿1:00 AM?..._ –Pregunto la rubia

-_Debe ser…_ -Dijo Len antes de caer dormido

…

-_¿Len? ¿Estas dormido?... _–Pregunto la rubia observando la cara de su hermano- _¿Len?_

La mayor observaba con cierto sonrojo al chico que yacía callado, con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta, su respiración lenta y corta, sus cabellos rubios tapándole parte de la cara….

Se acercó más para observar mejor su cara, sentía la respiración de su hermano en su mejilla sonrojada… y se acercó más, mucho más…entreabrió su boca para acercarse a la ajena hasta sentir un roce.

La chica abrió sus ojos para asegurarse de que el menor seguía dormido, y lo confirmo, lo estaba. Así que... Una oportunidad como esta no se ve todos los días ¿No? Aprovecho y encerró sus labios con los de Len.

Luego del paso de… diez minutos, Rin se separó de su hermano, el cual seguía dormido. Sonrío de una manera juguetona y picara antes de apoyarse en su hombro y caer dormida

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-UNA SEMANA DESPUES.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_-¿Estamos solos? _–Pregunto una chica con coletas aguamarinas entrando a una casa

_-Iré a revisar –_Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules mientras subía las escaleras, revisaba la cocina, los cuartos…

_-Estamos solos _–Dijo la chica suspirando

_-¡Sí! _–Grito el chico acompañado de un beso a su acompañante_\- Te amo, Miku_

_-Y yo a ti, Len –_Dijo Miku tomando las manos ajenas

_-Hmm…Es una pena que el pastel se haya acabado –_Dijo Len avergonzado-_ Queria que lo probaras, pero Rin se lo comió_

_-¿Era de naranjas? –_Pregunto Miku en una pequeña risa

_-Si –_Dijo Len acompañando su risa

-_Len…. Oye… una pregunta_ –Dijo Miku cambiando su risa por un sonrojo

_-¿Paso algo, Miku_? –Pregunto Len haciendo el mismo cambio

-_Cuando yo… ehm… Olvídalo, es estúpido_ –Tartamudeo Miku sonrojada

_-No, no… dime –_Dijo Len tomando sus manos y sonriendo- _No tienes que esconderme nada_

_-¿D….Desde cuando yo t-te gusto?_ –Pregunto la chica bajando su cabeza avergonzada-

-_Miku_…. –Susurro Len antes de poner su mano en el hombro de la chica- _A mí me pareció Amor a primera vista _

_-¿Tú también te enamoraste a primera vista?...¿Entonces por qué esperamos 1 año para ser novios? _–Dijo MIku riendo

_-No lo sé -_Dijo Len riendo para tomar sus manos

_-Len…. Yo_ –Iba a decir Miku antes de ser interrumpida por unas pisadas

_-Diablos, no revise el baño_ -Dijo Len algo enojado para soltar sus manos

-¡_Len!_ –Grito una rubia bajando las escaleras-

_-Hola, Rin_-Dijo Len forzando una sonrisa

-_Hola, Rin-chan_ –Dijo Miku sonriendo

-_Oh, Miku-chan está aquí… ¡Hola_!–Dijo Rin sonriendo para abrazar a la mencionada

-¡Hola, Rin! –Dijo Miku para devolver el abrazo

_-Hmmm…Hermano ¿Rinto-kun puede venir hoy a cenar?_ –Dijo Rin separándose del abrazo

_-¿Hm? ¿Rinto?...Claro_ –Dijo Len no muy cómodo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Rin

_-¡Gracias, Onii-chan!_ –Grito Rin agradecida para abrazar a su hermano

-Si…. Jeje –Susurro Len

_-¿Hm?..._ –Gimió algo confundida Rin _-Oye, Miku ¿Tu y Onii-chan son novios?_

-_E-Eh…. N…-_Iba a decir la chica de coletas antes de ser interrumpida

-_Sí, lo somos_ –Interrumpió Len pasando su brazo por los hombros de Miku

_-¿L-Lo son?.._.. –Pregunto Rin con una sonrisa pícara- _A ver, bésense_

_-¡No_! –Grito Miku con su cara roja

-_Hm… Vamos Miku, bésame como siempre lo haces_ –Dijo Len acercándose a ella

-_Len-kun… ehm… Rin está aquí… RIN_ –Dijo Miku sonrojada apartándose

_-Bueno, el punto es que si somos novios ¿No, Miku_? –Dijo Len con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-_Yo… si_ –Dijo la chica de coletas suspirando

-_Oh…. S-son novios…!Si!_ –Grito Rin con una sonrisa mientras bailaba alrededor de Miku y Len- ¡_Onii-chan tiene novia, Len tiene novia! ¿Cuándo es la boda?_

_´-¡Jajajaja! Ojala venga boda!_ -Dijo Len sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a Miku-_ ¡Bueno, ve a prepararte antes de que venga Rinto!_

_-¡Ok!_ –Dijo Rin sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras

_-Se lo tomo mejor de lo que espere…_ -Susurro Len a Miku

_-Así parece…._-Susurro Miku no muy confiada

…

-_No… No… No, No, No ¡No!_ –Susurro Rin para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y se apoyaba en ella- _Así no es la historia…. ¡No es así!_

La rubia aun sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa linda y tierna como siempre tiene, más bien una risa algo torcida y rara, podría decirse que psicópata.

Pero lloraba…. Se apoyaba de su puerta mientras lloraba.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, en forma de asombro, y sus pupilas se encontraban con la menor extensión posible.

-_Esto tiene que ser un chiste, NO, ESTO ES UN SUEÑO….!SI! TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO… JAJAJAJA, PORQUE CLARO, LEN SE QUEDA CONMIGO, ¿¡NO?! _–Gritaba la rubia sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos

**AVISO IMPORTANTE (LEER)**

**Ahora, se va a hacer un salto, me refiero a que si quieres ver el final RinxLen, tienes que leer el capítulo dos, pero no el tres. Y si quieres el final MikuxLen tienes que saltar la página dos e ir a la tres ¿Entienden? ¿No?... Se los repetiré**

**SI QUIERES RIN X LEN, VE AL CAPITULO DOS, Y NO LEAS EL TRES. Y SI QUIERES MIKU X LEN, SALTA EL CAPITULO DOS, Y VE AL TRES **

**Creo que lo deje claro….**


	2. FINAL RIN X LEN

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. RIN X LEN.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_-¡NO! ¡No lo dejare así!... No me rendiré…. Len _–Susurro Rin antes de tirarse al suelo y llorar

…

_-Len…. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te iba a decir antes de que viniera Rin? –_Dijo Miku suspirando

-_Ehm…. Si ¿Por qué?_ –Dijo Len sonriendo tiernamente mientras le tomaba la mano

-_No…_ -Dijo la chica saliendo de su agarre para bajar la cabeza- _No…_

-¿Miku?... ¿Estás bien? –Dijo Len preocupado

-_Yo…_. –Susurro Miku para levantar su cabeza, mostrando que estaba llorando- _Deberíamos darnos un tiempo…._

_-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡No! –_Grito Len para darse cuenta de lo que dijo Miku

_-Rin…. Es mi mejor amiga y…. sé que está sufriendo…. Y…. no me gusta eso…. Así que démonos un tiempo hasta que ella te deje de querer_-Dijo Miku cogiendo sus cosas antes de irse

_-¡N-No!...No me dejes…._ –Dijo Len parándola del brazo

-_Lo siento…. Len-kun…. Te quiero_ –Susurro la chica antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si e irse

-_N-No… Miku… Eres… todo lo que tengo…_ \- Susurro Len en estado de shock antes de ponerse de rodillas en el suelo- _Mi todo…._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-20 minutos después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_-Rin…-_Dijo Len tocando la puerta de la habitación de la mencionada- _Rin…_

…_._

Extrañamente, pareció que la puerta se abrió sola, sin embargo, el chico no le dio importancia y entro.

_-Rin… Miku y yo termina_-Quería decir el rubio pero algo lo interrumpió

Duro unos segundos entender que lo había interrumpido…. Pero se dio cuenta que fue Rin ¿Cómo?...

Con un beso

El menor estaba impactado. Se encontraba frente a la cama, donde estaba Rin arrodillada sobre ella, tomando con sus dos manos la cara de Len.

Sin embargo, rechazo el gesto de la rubia

-_Espera ¿¡Que haces?!_ –Grito Len en estado de shock

_-Te besé…_ -Susurro Rin bajando la cabeza

_-¿¡Por qué?!_ –Grito Len desesperado

_-Hace mucho que no lo hacía…._ –Dijo la rubia en un susurro casi inaudible

-_Pero si nunca nos hemos….. ¿Espera, nos hemos besado_? –Dijo Len mostrando un claro sonrojo

_-Yo…._ –Susurro Rin bajando aún más la cabeza

_-¡Dime_! –Grito él aun sonrojado

_-Esa…. Esa vez que vimos el maratón…. Y tú te dormiste_ –Dijo Rin subiendo la cabeza

_-¿¡POR QUE LO HICISTE?!_ –Grito Len cambiando su sonrojo por enojo

_-Len… ¡Tú me sigues gustando! ¿¡Si?! ¿¡Comprendes?_! –Grito la rubia abrazándose en el pecho de él- _¡Desde que papá y mamá murieron eres mi única compañía! ¡Estoy muy sola!_

_Len solo se quedó callado pensando en que decir. Nadie decía nada, lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos de Rin mientras abrazaba a su hermano_

_-¡Por favor! ¡Al menos di que me quieres! –_Grito la rubia abrazándose al pecho de su hermano- ¡Dilo! ¡Dímelo!

_-Rin…. Yo…. No…–_Dijo Len bajando la cabeza

_-¡Hazlo!... Por favor _–Susurro Rin dejando de forcejear

-_Perdón…._ –Susurro el rubio

-_No… Perdóname tú a mí…_ -Suspiro Rin

_-¿Por qué?_ –Pregunto Len confundido

-_Por hacer esto_ –Dijo la rubia

Rin jalo del brazo a Len, lo tiro a la cama antes de subirse encima de él y se encerró en un beso

_-N-No…. Yo…_ -Intento decir Len pero Rin le callo con su beso

_-Shhhhh… _-Susurro Rin para seguir con lo suyo

-Rin…. Yo…. Ah…. –Dijo Len en su intento para hablar- Te…. Te amo

…..

¿Ella oyó bien? ¿Len le acababa de decir que la ama?... Si, ella oyó bien

-_Len…. ¿Me amas?_ –Dijo Rin parando

-_S-Si…. Rin_ –Susurro Len sonrojado mientras atraía a Rin hacia el

_-P…Pero… somos hermanos_ –Dijo la chica imitando lo que él le había hecho

-_N-No me importa…yo…. Te amo_ –Dijo Len abrazando a Rin

_-Pero…Hace un minuto te gustaba Miku_ –Susurro Rin antes de volver a llorar

-_N-No… la utilice para… tratar de olvidarte_ –Susurro el rubio

_-Pero… me confesé hace años y me rechazaste_ –Comento en tristeza la rubia

-_Tenía miedo de…. De lo que pensaran los demás… Pero en ese entonces…. Sí, yo te… yo te quería_ –Dijo Len antes de besar a su hermana

-_Len…._ –Susurro Rin respondiendo al beso- _Yo también te amo…. _

_**FINAL RIN X LEN**_

_**Bueno, queridos Fans del RinxLen, espero que les haya gustado este incesto Y bueno… espero su reviews :3 Y recuerden, ESTE ES EL FINAL VERSION RIN X LEN. SI SE QUIEREN QUEDAR CON ESTE FINAL, NO LEEAN EL CAPITULO 3, QUE ES MIKU X LEN.**_

**Bye :3**


	3. FINAL MIKU X LEN

**Holis! :3 Si están aquí, es porque quieren leer Miku x Len ¿No? Y se supone que han saltado el cap.2 ¿Cierto? Pues si saltaron el capítulo dos lo hicieron muy bien n.n Merecen un premio por entender. Bueno, disfruten **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FINAL MIKU X LEN.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Creo que… debería… debería rendirme… ya… nada pasara entre Len y yo… -_Susurro Rin antes de desplomarse en el suelo- _Aun así… duele_

…_.._

_-Len…. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te iba a decir antes de que viniera Rin? _–Pregunto Miku sonrojada

_-Ehm…. Si ¿Por qué? _–Dijo Len sonriendo tiernamente mientras le tomaba la mano

_-Yo… quería decirte que…. Estoy embarazada –_Susurro la chica

_-¿¡Que?! _–Grito Len con un claro sonrojo

_-¡Jajajajaja, es broma! –_Dijo Miku mientras reia

_-Ahh… bien… ¡Jajajajaja!_ –Dijo el rubio entre risas

-¿Bueno, que quieres hacer? –Dijo Miku aun riendo

_-Hm…_ -Dijo Len mientras miraba hacia afuera_\- ¿Ves ese árbol de sakura?_

_-Sí, ¿Por?-_

_-Vamos a sentarnos debajo de el _–Dijo Len sonriendo mientras le ofrecia una mano a la chica

_-Vale –_Dijo Miku sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano-

…

-Es muy bonito –Dijo Len sentándose bajo el árbol

-Si, en verdad –Dijo la chica apoyándose contra el árbol

-_Hmmm… ven, siéntate_ –Dijo Len sonriendo mientras hacía señas para que Miku se sentara a su lado

_-No, no es necesario…._ –Comento ella sonrojada

_-Por favor…_ -Sonrío Len mientras lo decía

-_Ok…_ -Susurro Miku sentándose a su lado

_-¿No es lindo estar así?... Juntos_ –Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Miku de la mano

_-Si…. –_Afirmo Miku sonrojada

-_Es muy relajante_… -Susurro Len mientras cerraba sus ojos

-_O-Oye Len….¿Te cuento algo que leí hace mucho?_ –Pregunto Miku acercándose al chico

-Claro, dime –Comento Len curiosamente

_-Que… las personas que juren su amor bajo el árbol de sakura… están destinadas a estar juntas por siempre _–Susurro Miku algo avergonzada

_-Miku…_ -Tartamudeo Len en sorpresa

_-Es tonto, lo se_ –Dijo Miku agarrándose un mechon de cabello

_-Y… ¿Hay que hacerlo asi?-_Pregunto Len tomando a Miku de los hombros- _Miku…. Juro que… te amare por siempre, no me importa lo que pase…. Yo siempre estaré contigo…_

-_L..Len…._ –Tartamudeo Miku sonrojada- _Aun no_

_-¿No?_ –Pregunto Len confundido

-_Hay que sellarlo_ –Comento Miku con sonrojo

-_Ya entendí…._ –Susurro Len mientras abrazaba a Miku-

Te amo….

Y ambos sellaron ese juramento con un pequeño, tierno, y tranquilo beso mientras que las flores de sakura volaban por el aire

**FINAL MIKU X LEN**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Bye**


End file.
